The Little Dragon
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: Kaida, the little Dragon that was what she was named after the power stored inside her but with a sick mother, abusive father and some destiny she doesn't want to fulfill the young woman learns that sometimes it's okay to count on your friends and falling in love well that's okay too. KakashixOC SasukexOC rated M for abuse and other things ;)


The Little Dragon

Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Naruto story heck it's my first anime story period so I will be looking up A LOT of words. Okay, here we go**

_Many centuries ago before the five lands of Shinobi were even founded demons and spirits plagued the peoples so using the most forbidden of Jutsus a group of people who would later regret their decision created five elemental dragons to protect them from danger. However these dragons would turn on their creators and had to be sealed away inside the body of a young infant. Now many years later the reincarnation of that body will have to follow her destiny and kill the Nine Tailed Fox. _

Kaida Mori was walking to class alone with her hood up which anyone who knew her knew that she wasn't happy. She had good reason not be though, the medical ninja had said it straight to her face. She had said that Kaida's mother didn't have long to live. Her mother's illness was the whole reason she had wanted become a ninja. Not that it was easy every time the final exam had come up she would show up to school with a nasty cut or a few bruises so she was two years older than everyone else. Now though, now she was a ninja and she was determined to help the innocent.

She noticed a guy well okay a handsome guy surrounded by girls who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Kaida felt kind of bad for the guy so she jumped over the stampede of twelve year old girls and looked at him" Hey mind if I sit here?"

He closed his eyes and offered a small shrug. She sat at the end of the desk so as not to impose on his personal space. She opened up a book about different Jutsus and began reading. She luckily had a photographic memory so she could read something once and was good to go. It didn't matter though because she could feel dark eyes boring into her soul or something equally dramatic. She looked up from her studies" Uh, can I help you?"

He spoke from behind neatly folded hands" We just finished final exams, so now would be a time for recuperating but you're sitting here studying" she closed her book and looked at him

"I know it's a little weird but I really want to be a great ninja so I try to hit the books whenever I have some free time" she felt a bit more cheerful so she pulled off her hood to reveal fiery red hair and emerald eyes.

"My names Kaida" she looked at him expectantly. He had turned away from her but spoke in a bored slightly annoyed tone

"Sasuke"

Kaida nodded and went to return to her book but a flash of orange caught her attention. Looking up see saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki staring Sasuke down as if looks could kill when someone had bumped Naruto and well it didn't end well for Naruto or Sasuke. Just then Iruka Sensei cleared his throat and made a log speech about how thanks to a mistake in paper work one group of students would be a group of four instead of three" I will now announce the squads: squad seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kaida Mori." The rest of what he said was a blur because Kaida was too busy worrying about all the drama that she could foresee in a group with those three but what could she do?

The next day the group of four was busy waiting around for their very late sensei well everyone except Naruto who was busy putting an eraser on the top of the door. Kaida thought it was pretty lame as far as pranks went but from what she could tell Naruto had it rough his whole life but he had such a good attitude it made her head spin. Then it happened, the door opened and a man with a mask and a headband over his eye got an eraser to the head. He didn't get mad or even say a word he just let it fall to the ground. He slowly as if he had nothing better to do picked it up and looked at it" hm how can I put this; my first impression of this group: you're a bunch of idiots"

Well that one hurt but this guy he was so bored looking as if nothing in the world interested him. It was interesting and nerve racking all at the same time. Who was this guy?

**Okay so I know it was rushed but I wanted to get the first chapter out of the way so don't forget to review guys.**


End file.
